


Sadism & Masochism

by juicycitrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Dominance, F/M, Lingerie, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicycitrus/pseuds/juicycitrus
Summary: Some S&M fantasies
Relationships: Original Female Character/Male Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sadism & Masochism

You’re lounging on the couch, completely naked. I’m across the room from you, wearing a purple set of lingerie: an open cup bra, crotch less panties, garters to black stockings, and purple heels.

Slowly I get on my hands and knees and crawl over to you, swaying my hips back and forth. I get to your feet and start kissing your legs, working my way up until I’m hovering over your cock. I lick straight up its length, then kiss the head. I tongue the tip and start to lick your cock all over, getting it nice and wet.

Once it’s sopping with my spit, I move up your chest, stopping at each of your nipples to kiss them, and finally I get eye to eye with you. I start to kiss you, immediately open-mouthed and sloppy, sucking your tongue into my mouth and nursing on it like it’s your cock.

As you tongue fuck my mouth, I brace one hand on your shoulder and reach down with my other to grip your cock. I guide it to my pussy, pushing my panties to the side, and once the tip is in, I slam myself down until my ass hits your pelvis. I bounce up and down a little, keeping most of your dick inside me.

You reach down and grip my hips hard and slam me up and down on your cock. I stop kissing you to throw my head back and scream, loving the hard and fast pace. I brace both hands on your chest and arch my back into you, pressing our chests together. You keep fucking me down onto your dick, raising your hips on the downswing to slam our hips together so hard.

Suddenly you stop. I whine and you spank my ass. You tell me to look at you and once I do, you say you’ll spank me 10 times and on the 10th I will cum. I say “yes sir” and you spank my ass, again and again, until you’ve hit me 9 times. Then, while I breathlessly wait for the 10th, you instead start fucking me again, going just as hard and fast as before. I groan and scream, but you still won’t let me cum. I start begging under my breath and you tell me to be louder, to scream for what I want. I do, wailing at the top of my lungs how much I want to cum. Finally, just as you slam me down again, you spank me again and we cum together.


End file.
